


I need you here to stay

by Intense_Imploder



Category: Neighbourly (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, I can't do titles, I just scrolled through the lyrics of Line Without A Hook idk, I just want them to live happily ever after, Little Street (Neighbourly), Other, is that too much to ask?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intense_Imploder/pseuds/Intense_Imploder
Summary: A continuation of House #7 of Neighbourly. Not necessarily written in the same style as narrated by the Narrator and more of a 'the Being POV'.I just think that Bentley..They deserve the world and I wanted the Being and Bentley fluff, here, take it!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	I need you here to stay

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for beta-reading SapphicNerd and AlexTBlue I care you both!!
> 
> I haven't uploaded writing in 10 years so here goes nothing!

It had been two days since the Being had seen Bentley. Two days wasn’t a long time, and seeing how the Being didn’t experience time in the same way other humans might, it really should have gone by without them noticing at all.  
Yet it hadn’t, and the Being felt a weird sort of jittery, the way they only felt on days like these. On days of seeing Bentley again, knowing for certain they would see them again.  
It was, right now, a certain time that could be considered the morning, and the door of house number 7 opened.  
The Being made their way towards the place they had decided to meet up, a little cafe. In terms of distance the cafe wasn’t not far away from house number 7, but distance didn’t quite work the same for the Being.

They took their time, taking their job seriously. A person tripping over something caught themselves, getting away with just a scare and no bruised knee. They made sure that the broken glass that had previously been a bottle was no longer on the ground, before the dog being walked got too close.

The Being liked to help and they liked to do their job, but ever so slowly made their way to the cafe where the eventual promise of a meet-up lay in its wake.  
When the Being knew it was time to be there they were still some streets away from the cafe, but within seconds they arrived at the place, seeing that Bentley was waiting for them already.  
Bentley caught their eye and their face lit up. They waved excitedly, paired with a big smile, and headed the Being’s way.  
“I’m so glad you could make it!” Bentley smiled and pointed at the table they had already managed to grab before the Being arrived.  
The Being smiled back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They enjoyed their respective drinks and Bentley talked about anything and everything they thought interesting at the moment. The Being smiled, listened, nodded, and enjoyed. They occasionally used their words, though the words still felt a little awkward coming out, and they preferred just listening this time.  
Time moved on and neither of them noticed. They talked and listened for hours and eventually the cafe closed and they were left standing on the pavement outside the cafe. Neither of them wanted to leave, both of them wanting to hold on to this moment.  
“Do you want to come with me?” The Being asked after a sufficient amount of silence had passed. Bentley’s bright eyes turned towards the Being. They shone bright, full of adventure to be had, filled with excitement and joy. 

And thus they walked, Bentley following wherever the Being goes, and they talked, the Being talking more and more and feeling an old familiar feeling of warmth creeping up.  
They ended up at a familiar house with a familiar cat and for the first time since their walk, Bentley left the Being’s side and headed for the cat, giving it as many pets as it desired. The bright orange fur, still shone colourful in the dimly lit evening.  
The Being walked ahead and opened up the door that didn’t seem to have a lock. Beyond the door there was nothing but pitch black darkness, a darkness so black it could almost mean nothing else than emptiness and nothingness. Yet Bentley approached with ease, they saw the darkness, even looked at it in awe. But they were far from terrified, not even nervous. They smiled up at the Being and took their hand before stepping in.

~~~~~~~~~~  
The Being was nervous, as they had never done this before.  
They didn’t know what would happen when anyone other than the Being themself enters the home, didn’t know what would happen when an actual person enters the home instead of someone only looking like a person. But Bentley’s hand felt strong and secure in their own, and they held on tight.  
The room within the home, if you’d like to call it that, took a second. It took in the essence of not just the Being but Bentley too and adjusted itself accordingly. They could feel the room structuring around both their thoughts and both their needs, and while the Being couldn’t tell what those thoughts and needs were for Bentley, it felt intimate. The darkness shifted and just like it had done so often before, the room spread out before them, seeming to go on forever and doors sprung up left and right.  
A sound not unlike a gasp left Bentley’s mouth.

“Where are we?” They asked, not more than a whisper.  
“Welcome to my home.” The Being said, and they smiled, feeling a little more secure again now that Bentley was by their side.  
Bentley moved forward, slowly letting go of the Being's hand, looking around in awe at all the doors that came in every colour and every size.  
They laid their hand on a doorknob and looked at the Being with a questioning look. The Being smiled and gave a nod.  
They twisted the doorknob and looked inside. They knew they saw themself, though they didn’t recognise themself.  
Bentley knew it’s them, knew it by heart, but this person that they saw looked different, except for the same eyes, those eyes they had been proud of all their life.  
Next to the person that was presumably Bentley they saw the Being, a copy of the Being they walked in with, who looked the exact same as they do now.  
They looked exactly like Bentley expected them to look. 

A moment in time played out before them and Bentley just watched. They knew that there should be surroundings, but all they could see were the two figures interacting before them. Everything else was just blackness and something that Bentley could most closely describe as stars. The scene showed the two figures talking and the person handed something over to the Being. The Being took it and looked at it. Bentley tried to take a closer look as well. It was a rock. It was a nice-looking rock, with swirls and colours and it looked like it would be smooth to the touch. The Being’s thumb grazed over the stone before looking back at the person, eyes soft, mouth curled up in a smile. 

Before Bentley had time to process what was happening, they could hear a sound behind them. They turned around and next to the darkness and the stars there was the Being and another person with those same bright eyes again. This time they could also see a tree, a beautiful big tree, filled with the greenest of leaves. The Being and a person were both leaning against the tree, chatting away about seemingly everything and nothing, like the Being and Bentley had done outside the cafe only two days before. Bentley had a hard time focusing on the words and before they could hear what exactly was being said, they could hear more noises to their right. 

Bentley turned and saw the Being and another person, again with bright blue eyes, and they let themself slowly sink to the floor, a floor where there was no floor.  
Memories slowly started to flow back: Bentley was all these people they saw before them. It was wonderful but overwhelming. Bentley felt so many emotions at once as more memories kept coming, surrounded by them they watched, as they remembered every interaction they ever had with the Being.  
They felt that their cheeks were wet, and as they wiped at their cheeks, they felt a hand on their shoulder. The Being of the present, the Being they stepped inside the house with, was there and they were there to ground Bentley. 

Bentley shuffled towards the Being, leaning into the touch until they were close enough that they could lean against the Being.  
The Being wrapped their arms around Bentley, holding them tight. They stayed like that for minutes, or hours, or days. It didn’t matter, time isn’t linear and if you were to ask either Bentley or the Being, neither would care how much time passed exactly. 

They held each other close as they watched the memories go by, finally on the same page of remembering the other.  
Bentley smiled fondly at the Being and the Being fondly smiled back. They’ve found each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter @plant_and_bees  
> Listen to Neighbourly!! But if you're here I'm guessing you already have!


End file.
